the story of yukionna uchiha
by His-possesion
Summary: a girl is sent to the world of naruto the time when konoha was a new village she finds a certain uchiha stobborn and irratating can the uchiha convince her to be his wedded wife or will she fall for the soon to be hokage?
1. Chapter 1

**Name- yuki-onna uekiya (winter goddess gardens)**

**Age- 17**

**Look-shoulder length black hair deep violet eyes pale skin curvy normal size body wearing a spagety strap black lacy dress ending at your mid thigh with two black garters and platform black boots**

**Personality-she is the average 16 year old (2009) feisty stressy awkward and well normal she drinks ,and is normally she is kind but very head strong and believes in equality. **

**Hobbies-reading studying anime watching, reading ,writing naruto drinking **

**Likes-relaxing, being informal ,having fun ,wolfs, puppies**

**Dislikes-being belittled, controlled ,dictated ,being reprimanded,being told no**

**Family- your parents died when you where young and you live with your older sister Bianca and her fiancée daryl **

**Chapter one yuki pov **

**You walked in to the class room for form really tired and bored you took your seat next to your best friend lewis and began writing you new naruto story you sat there scribbling away as thoughts of last night ran through your mind you shook your head 'it was only a dream a stupid fucked up and slightly creepy dream'**

_Flashback_

_You tossed and turned in your sleep waking up in a cold sweat panting heavily with the cover thrown off on the floor you sighed and stopped stearing in to thin air 'I need to pee, I need to pee NOW!' you thought and jumped out of bed running to the bathroom to pee afterwards you slowly walked back into your room hearing the faint moans coming from your sisters room you shook your head she'd come home pissed with her fiancée and you could only imagine what they where doing now your bear feet padded on the laminate flooring and you reached your room once again you pulled your covers onto the bed and got in you closed your eyes to sleep when you herd a sort on whooshing sound in your room near your bed your eyes open slightly just to close again then the sound got louder you focused your hearing on the spot in the room the sound came from and herd faint heavy breaths they sounded like a male your body began shuddering and you let out a shaky breath you didn't know you where holding 'your being silly yuki if you look over there, there will be nothing ok now do it and go to sleep' you nodded in slight agreement with your conscious and opened them you screamed seeing two red sharingan eyes staring at you from the dark corner you sat up and panted you hand at your heart you saw the eyes widen as they quickly dissapered you sisters fiancée ran in _

_Daryl-are you ok?_

_You just sat there staring at the spot the eyes where shaking violently_

_He came over and sat next to you and looked in the same direction_

_Daryl-hey kiddo you ok aww come here_

_He said winding his arm around your shoulder you calmed down but could feel that someone was watching you, you couldn't shake it daryl sat there with you for a while until you finally fell asleep_

_END FLASHBACK_

**You shook your head again as your form tutor came in with the announcements of the day the usual use the bridge across the main road don't leave the school at lunch you smiled as you re-read the story chapter you'd been writing and giggled as you had wrote a bit of fluff between hinata and garra 'lol what a couple they should hook up'you thought then got up to go to class you had graphics first and sat down working on your final piece then a knock at the door caused you to look as a receptionist came into the class room and spoke to the teacher he looked at you then nodded his head as the women came over to you**

**Receptionist-yuki-onna uekiya? **

**You nodded as she sighed**

**Receptionist-there is a man here to see you he said he know's you…is there problems at home?**

**You-no theres no problems **

**You said politly she nodded and stood up you followed her to one of the offices she pointed to the door and you walked in to see the back of a mans head his hair was black long and spicky his clothes from what you could see was black dress pants with black and red tank top you walked around him and sat down with out looking at him then you raised your head and locked you eyes with pitch black ones he reminded you of someone but you couldn't place him he chuckled in a deep voice seeing the confused look you held**

**You-hi? i don't mean to be rude but who are you? I don't remember you and as far as I know I have a good memory **

**He smirked and sat up more showing his height **

**Man-oh really little one heh then maybe I should refresh your memory**

**Once he said this he lean forward his eyes becoming red sharingan you gasped pulling back he quickly griped your arm and pulled you over the table towards him and pushed you to your knees on the table you panted quickly as he moved in mere seconds you sat there staring at him your knees spread slightly he smirked as you concentrated on his eyes ….that sharingan 'h-he's h-h-he's u-uchiha m-madara' you thought terrified and tried to slid back to your seat only to feel his strong hands grab you hips holding you inplace you shook in terror**

**Madar-im not finished with you yet young lady…hmm now lets see heh very nice aren't we? Hmm? Perfect**

**You-p-perfect for wha-**

**You suddenly got caught in his sharingan the red iris swirling you felt dizzy and fell forward he grabbed you chin with one hand forceing you to keep eye contact suporting your body weight with the hand on your chest giving it a soft squeeze you groan in protest causing him to laugh you felt like you where gonna throw up you began getting a void like circles in your vision like a tunnel of black then that's it your eyes blacked out, you whimperd and fell forward becoming limp you felt yourself being pulled onto his lap your head against his chest a deep chuckle escaped him and he leant down to your ear**

**Madara-you will not remember child**

**As he spoke you completely lost yourself into this dark terrifying void**


	2. let the good times keep on coming

**Chapter two -let the good times keep on coming -.-**

**You rolled over on the hard floor your senses slowly coming back touch, hearing, smell …sight it seemed like hours of just laying there waiting for your senses to gain composure you sat up looking around seeing that the rushing water sound was the small stream infront of you, you was in a forest you tried to remember what happened and got up going to the water's edge looking in to the shimmering substance you nearly screamed you where wearing the same clothes but you where anime you freaked out and splashed a bit of water on your face you couldn't remember what happened you tired and tried despratly but all you knew it was bad just by the feeling you had in your gut ,calming down you then turn around to see the top of konoha's gates above the trees you gasped 'kuso!(shit)how did I get here' you thought slowly sitting at the base of a tree your head on your knees trying to gain some sort of understanding you herd people coming towards you to the village, you didn't bother to move at all you herd the voices get louder males three ,two older and younger properly about in there 20's and the younger around 18-19 'nani?! How the hell did I determine all that just by voices?' you shake you head and looked up slightly catching a glimpse of them yep you where right you reconized them immediately 'madara hashirama and izuna hmm I should stay clear of them for a while' then sighed getting up and walking the opposite way to them you really didn't want to stay and find out why you where brought here you just wanted out you walked slowly into the inviting forest praying to well anything that is willing to listen that they wouldn't see you ,you got passed a few trees only have three kunai land in front of your face in a tree **

**You-FUCK THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!!NOW WHAT DICKHEAD THREW THEM?!!NEARLY TOOK MY FUCKING FACE OFF **

**You shouted as you put your hand on your heart you herd a chuckle from behinde you ,you turnt to see the three people you where hoping to avoid, you could of choked it was 'god they are cuter in person….oh hell yes I would' you took note that only izuna was chuckling the other two looked at you strangly you sighed **

**You-well don't look at me like im a fricken ghoust!dammit!!**

**Izuna laughed even more hashirama walked closer to you seemingly calm and content with the small smile he held **

**Hashirama-you have very colourful vocabulary**

**He said pulling the kunai out of the tree placing them in a pouch on his side **

**You-I expect I would walking in a forest and someone trying to pierce my face with a bloody kunai it's down right nasty**

**You looked to see izuna and madara coming over izuna struggling to keep a straight face 'wow there all fitter in person deffinatly'**

**Hashirama-where are you from?**

**You-huh?**

**Hashirama-I don't reconise you so I assume your not from around here?**

**You-ohhhhhh yer well im from a place far from here it's a tiny village called boughton but you proberly never herd of it considering its not in this country**

**You said lying to hide all suspicion it work as hashirama nodded smileing a bit but the elder uchiha seemed to be more of a challenge he was eyeing you up and down that famous smirk platerd on his face**

**Madara-interesting and I suppose that wearing that revealing dress and your foul language is normal where you come from?**

**He said pulling on the bottom of your skirt as his smirk widend as he got a quick feel at the softness on your hip you snached your dress from him growling slightly they where close to you making you feel cornered you glared at the offending uchiha **

**You-yes it is to be honest I coverup more than any of the other girls where I live and my language is just from as you say 'foul' attitude I have when people throw sharp pointy dangerous things at me!!**

**You said in a matter of fact voice causing madara to raise an eyebrow then glare at you resulting in you pushing him away from you giving a quiet '****bakabakashii ketsunoana' (stupid ass)**

**Hashirama-well then if your not from around here why are you here?**

**He said breaking the glareing contest between you and madara **

**You-to be honest the last thing I remember is being called out of my class then blackout and I woke up here well over near that tree**

**You said pointing to another tree madara and hashirama nodded**

**You-anyway whats with all the questions?**

**Madara-you might be a threat though I highly doubt it because you're cowardly and you did try and avoid us ……...it just raised suspicions**

**You growled at him**

**You-hmp well for you information I was not avoiding you I just want to go home and secondly 'dickhead of the year' just cos im a girl don't mean im a coward**

**Madara smirked and gave a 'hmp' turned around walking towards the village **

**Hashirama-hmp your very strange well miss errr**

**You-yuki-onna uekiya**

**Hashirama-miss uekiya you can come to our village until you find a way home surly its safer then wandering around the forest you bound to get yourself killed**

**You nodded izuna smiled and stood beside you as you all began walking towars the village**

**Izuna-im izuna uchiha this is hashirama-sama**

'**in know izuna wow so slow ….yuki just play along and you wont be hurt'**

**You-and whos the one with the rather large stick up his ass**

**Izuna laughed along with hashirama**

**Hashirama-that is madara uchiha **

**Izuna-my big brother he doesn't mean anything by his arragonce that's just how he is**

**You-ni he's not that bad I geuss iv met worse **

**You three made light conversation as you made your way back to the village you actually liked izuna you and him where alike though he looks up to madara and you well didnt**

**Inzuna-yuki you don't seem much older than me do you mind if?**

**You-heh im 17**

**Izuna-younger than me then haha your actually nice when you calm down**

**You-gee thanks,you guy's rather nice when you arnet trying to decapitate me**

**You said laughing you got to the gates finding that madara was there waiting **

**Hashirama-so what are we going to do ill find an apartment for you to stay in?**

**He said as you joined madara he turned his head**

**Madara-she can stay in the uchiha complex**

**You-nah im fine with the apartment thing**

**Madara-let me rephrase that then 'you will stay in the uchiha complex'**

**You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head arms crossed over your chest leaning on one leg and tapping your foot**

**You-why should i?**

**Madara-because I said so**

**He shot back without hesitation and began walking away again**

**Madara-izuna girl come**

**hashirama smirked at the two of you 'dude he's so fucking hot but at the same time a bastard'**

**You growled a little then sighed backing down**

**You-fine whatever dick AND THE NAMES YUKI-ONAA TO YOU!!**

**You shouted running with izuna to catch up with him you waved at hashirama**


	3. ding ding ding round two!

**Chapter 3- ding ding ding round 2!!!!!**

**You caught up with them and slowed down to walking pace**

**Madara-yuki-onna hmm different to have a suffix on your first name**

**You-no kuso (shit)**

**Izuna-hey yuki calm down your nicer that way**

**You completely ignored him and tried reasoning with madara**

**You-no offense but err im kinda shy bout meeting new people so it'd be easier for me if I lived on my own you know?**

**He turned his head to you and smirked**

**Madara-you will be living with me so that will not be a problem yuki**

**You blushed a bit and glared at him he turned his head forward**

**Madara-be thankfull im taking you in besides you might like it**

**You-oh joy just more time to spend with you **

**You said slumping your back looking at the floor you herd izuna chuckle more 'what the fuck am I like some sort of clown to him or something' you looked up and caught all the strange looks people where giving you and growled again **

**Madara-yuki how old are you?**

**You-17 **

**Madara-so young but so feisty is everyone where you live like you?**

**You-no there all to scared to dress different act different or think different im just like the outcast cos there all scared of not fitting in or not getting laid**

**Madara noticed the spitefull venomous tone to your voice and nodded still smirking only god knows whats going through his mind **

**Madara- what size are you?**

**You-huh? What do you mean now dude**

**Madara-what size bust and waist are you?**

**You-THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BISSUNESS PERV!!!!!**

**You shouted pointing at him like a loon he sighed turning to a giggleing izuna **

**Madara-fine then izuna what size would you say she is?**

**Izuna-err 14**

**You gasped and glared at him covering yourself with your arms**

**You-im not fat!!!**

**Madara-hmm id say her bust is 10 and the rest a size 8**

**You gapped at him he got it exact**

**You-why the hell do you want to know my size**

**Madara-you are not walking around my home wearing that it is too revealing ,personally I like it but I don't need the clan talking about you and our relationship**

**You just stayed silent seething inside they pulled you into a tailors shop and walked up to the desk the shopkeeper smile**

**s/k-ahh madara-sama what can I do for you?**

**Madara-id like 3 uchiha kimono's for yuki two black and one navy blue**

**The man smiled and looked at you waiting for a size**

**s/k-what size miss**

**You-in size 8 and 10 for the bust**

**He smiled again and nodded**

**s/k-yes I think we have some in stock already I'll go get them**

**he said walking away into the back store room **

**madara-I knew I was right **

**he said smugly as another smirk spread on his face you just punched him lightly in the gut causing a groan though it didn't really sound like a painful one (0.0)**

**you-why are you getting uchiha ones im not even an uchiha**

**you said irritated**

**madara-hmp the truth?**

**You nodded **

**Madara-its been a while since a beautifull female has worn the uchiha symbol youd look perfect now stop whining**

**Your eyes widen 'th-that was almost a compliment' you blushed a deep red colour and turned away from his lustfull and slightly childish gaze 'smug bastard'**

**you-was that a compliment mr stick up the ass**

**madara-maybe **

**though he did indeed mean for that to be a compliment to him you were beautiful and feisty very attractive to him ,the man came back with 3 boxes piled on top of one another he gave them to madara who nodded to him saying thanx then began walking away you ran after him as he teleported you all into his house he set the boxes down on the floor of his bed room and shut you in there**

**madara-change into a black one**

**you-but i-**

'**never wore one …how do you tie and belt thingy?'**

**You sighed pulling out a black kimono you ran your fingers of the uchiha symbol on the breast and back sighing you took off your dress and let down your hair to its 4 inch below shoulder natural state you pulled the under layer jurban (white skirt and top)on then put on the socks that where in the box then the top silk layer the sleeves whent down to your knees with red trimmint same as the neck and bottom you put right side then left over lapping it you pulled the white under top up a bit to see it you ****Pulled up the kimono material so the length of the kimono is at the ankle As you held the extra material above your waist, you attempted to tie the belt and nope you couldn't do it you walked to the door and stuck your head out quickly thankfully only izuna was there**

**You-pssst izuna**

**Izuna-huh? What?**

**You-iv err never wore a kimono thingy befor how'd you tie the belt thing **

**He shook his head sighing walking in the room **

**Izuna-turn around**

**You did as he wound the red material around your waist over the acsess material of the kimono**

**Izuna-first off its not a belt thingy its an obi**

**He said as you felt a sharp pull on your waist reminding you how strong he was you breathed in as you felt a few more pulls and he steped away**

**Izuna-there you go ,much more fitting**

**you looked in the mirror on ****the wall and smiled you did look pretty and the kimono made you look slimmer and made you feel elegant you turnt around a bright smile on your face as izuna was looking you up and down chuckling **

**izuna-comon then yuki time to show madara**

**you-aww do we have to cant I just look in the mirror**

**he just smirked and garabed your hand dragging you quit fast down to the living room where madara sat drinking tea he looked over at you and smirked**

**madara-what did I say …..perfect**

**you blushed and sat down away from him**

**you-I feel weird in this cant I have some jeans or something you must have some clothes I can borrow**

**he tutted and shook his finger as if reprimanding a child your eye twitched**

**madara-no no kimonos are for women not jeans and trousers**

**you-ahh can it im not a child im 17 god danmit**

**madara-you are a child to me yuki**

**you growled**

**you-shut up ass **

**he chuckled as you pouted**

**izuna-well id love to stay and watch the happy couple but iv got things to do bye**

**you-NOOOOOO! Don't leave me with him please please please don't **

**madara chuckled and moved closer to you pulling you back so you sat down again you didn't really notice you where to busy asking izuna to take you with him then you herd the front door shut you sighed and looked at madara wearly 'is he closer now?'**

**you-get off me**

**he shook his head and tightend his grip on your arms**

**madara-what if I don't?**

**you put your head close to his whispering to him**

**you-do you want kids? If you do I think you should let go cos keep holding me im promising that you will never reproduce**

**madara-hmm I don't want kids if they'll turn out like there mother **

**he then moved back letting you go for the comment to sink in 'ding' it did**

**you-WHAT THE FUCK YOU BETTER NOT OF MENT ME HAHA NEVER IN YOUR WILDEST FANTASIES BUCKO I WANT SOME ONE WHOS GOT SOMETHING BELOW THE BELT AND I DON'T MEAN A HOLE!!!!**

**You screamed with a bright red face causing him to laugh you got up and walked off he followed you as your temper rose and rose to new hieghts**

**Madara-where are you going?**

**You-to get a knife……………….mady wheres the kitchen?**

**You said shakily as the emotions treatend to spill out oh how you wanted to deck him you turned to face him ….well his chest why was this walking god so goddarn tall **

**Madara-now now no need to be violent little yuki and my name is madara incase you couldn't remember**

**You sighed as everything began to build up inside even more sadness anger fear and the occasional i-wana-rape-you impulse you leand against the wall he did aswell he knew what he was doing to you… somwhat 'god damit why is he an ass hole grr he's just trying to get to me as if I haven't been through enough today now im stuck in a house with a dickhead the only friendly people I met has just left me I just wana go home'**

**You hung your head low and walked around him feeling the burning of tears you despratly wanted to cease you got past him as hand griped your upper arm making you stop in your tracks and you where yanked backwards into his chest your head hung low again as his hands rubbed up and donw your arms then he slipped one down and wound it aroud you reassuringly and his head dipped to your ear whispering he wasn't stupid he knew he was annoying you but he didn't expect this hot temperd beautifull girl to start crying over it though he knows what your going through**

**Madara-hey it's ok if I was bothering you that much just say next time ok I pushed you to far **

**You just nodded slightly and stood there in his embrace as he squeezed lightly**

**You-and your ass**

**You stated threw the tiny tears and sniffels**

**Madara-hey- yes ok I admit I was being an ass there happy?**

**You nodded again as he let go and held onto your wrist pulling you throught the house to a kitchen that had a few servants running around though they all stopped bowing to madara he sat you on the worktop putting his hands either side of you leaning forward you lifted your head meeting his gaze**

**Madara-so what do you want to eat?**

**You-err what do you eat here?**

**Madara chuckled **

**Madara-so you really haven't been here befor hmm well theres sushi ,ramen different rice's**

**You-ooo rice err I like chiken flavourd rice**

**Madara-ok that's what we'll have then **

**He said turning to one of the women telling her what you both wanted then he helped you off the counter walking you into a dining room it had tatami floor with low tatami tables with tiny sakura patles for desighn with beautifull throw pillows in black with the same sakura petle design he lead you to the end of the table and sat you on the left with him at the head of the ongoing table you sighed looking around the loverly room **

**Madara-so do you like my home?**

**You-yes it's really beautiful**


End file.
